


My little musician

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [22]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Like every mother, Chrissie cherishes special and crucial moments that she experienced with her youngest daughter, watching Emily grow up and especially her love of music. (it takes place within the universe of Through Chrissie's Eyes).





	My little musician

I still felt the fatigue of having just left the hospital after Emily's birth, but on the other hand, I felt much more willing than when I had gone to bed. Slowly, I rubbed my eyes to numb sleep, and I missed Brian close to me. As always, my husband had woken up first, but it wasn't only why he was away. The last thing he told me he would do was make Emily sleep, so he could only be with her.

I went to my baby's room and found Jimmy meeting his little sister for the first time. I smiled to see them together.

"Mom!" Louisa calling me interrupted the moment, but I didn't care about it, after all, I only needed her there for everything to be perfect.

"Hi, my little one, good morning" I went to her room, watching her wake up.

"Hi, Mom, you're back!" she said excitedly, after so long without seeing me.

So my daughter got up and gave me a warm hug.

"Where's my little brother?" She wanted to know.

"Well, it's a little sister," I chuckled. "Daddy and Jimmy are with her, do you want to meet her?"

"Yes, yes." Lou brightened and ran to the bedroom, despite her slight feet, I was catching up.

It was wonderful to see my three children together, Jimmy and Louisa completely enthralled with Emily.

It was then that my little one began to cry, which left us all slightly astonished. Since she was on her father's lap, Brian soon tried to calm her, he even hummed "Someday One Day", but it seemed like nothing was going to happen. He looked at me for help and I just held out my arms so he could hand me Emily.

"You never heard my song before and music was too loud ..." I sang looking at her, as I rocked her, she stopped crying as soon as she heard my voice, staring at me until she formed a cute, toothless smile.

"She wanted Mommy," Jimmy found out, and I nodded.

So, Emily calmed down at that moment. But I didn't want to say that she preferred only my singing, as much as I and Brian could put her to sleep singing.

As Emily grew up, she soon got used to watching TV with us. It was incredible how our children simply liked Doctor Who, without us having to force them to watch, and our youngest was no exception.

One of the things that caught her attention on the show was the TARDIS, My little girl loved watching the ship suddenly appear.

"Fffff ..." we heard someone blowing once while we watched the show.

When I looked from my side, I saw it was Emily, and for a moment I guessed what she was trying to do.

"What is that, my love?" I asked her, as she looked at me immediately.

"It's like the TARDIS sounds," she explained and made the noise again.

"Yeah, that's right," I said, admiring the cute way she mimicked the sound of the ship.

One thing Emily had took from me was being shy and trying to fix something she thought had broken. It was because of this that she reacted unusually when she discovered that she had a baby tooth.

I had taken the kids to school that day, and my three little angels looked good when I left them. When I looked for them, only Emily was a little quiet, literally quiet, refusing to say any word beyond "uh huh" and "oh yeah."

"Emily, is everything okay?" I had to ask. "What happened, dear?"

"Mon ..." She barely opened her mouth, and I thought she was in some pain.

"Jim, Lou, do you know what happened to Em?" I tried to find out for my other children.

I noticed my youngest daughter looking at the confused siblings, not knowing if it was better for them to tell, or to keep quiet like her, or to tell me later.

"I have a broken tooth, Mom," she decided at last, "I don't know what I did, but it's soft, and I'm afraid it won't stiffen any more."

"Oh my little girl, so that was it?" I kept myself from laughing, finding her cute, as worried as me and her father " you don't need to be afraid, it's normal to have a soft tooth at your age."

"Really? But why does this happen?" Emily shifted her fear out of curiosity. "Has Jimmy and Louisa's teeth gone too" Even yours, Mom?"

"Yes, even mine and Dad's," I went on to explain. "It's the baby teeth, they're soft because they're going to fall and other teeth are going to be born in their place."

"And why this happens?" my little girl became even more curious.

"Because you're growing up, and your baby's teeth have to make room for your big teeth," I explained to her, "but don't worry, you'll be toothless for a little while."

Emily considered everything I said "And it hurts to take it off?"

"If you start it, it hurts a little, but if you let it fall, it doesn't hurt so much" I've shown her the options for it.

"But anyway blood comes out," Louisa added, without malice, I knew she didn't mean it, but ended up scaring her little sister.

"Really?" said my little girl with a crying voice.

"Yeah, but we do a bandage and stop bleeding, I promise." Louisa herself fixed her mistake, which made me happy.

"Oh, will everything be all right then?" Emily asked me, looking right at me, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, my love," I said with all my affection. "Trust me."

"Okay, Mama." Emily gave me a smile of relief, which also eased my heart.

So she stared at the soft tooth in another way, forgetting it for a while, remembering it once, but Emily was wary, knew exactly what to do when it was time for each of her baby teeth to fall. Just as she was curious about something as simple as baby teeth, she also had extra attention and unconditional love for music.

Emily was delighted when she first went to the Queen Productions studios, trying to play each of the instruments, but she seemed to have had more affinity with the piano. We had a piano at home that Brian had bought when we moved there, being part of his little music room, a place made just for him to compose and use the instruments he wanted.

It was after Emily's visit to the studio that she asked a peculiar question to her father over dinner.

"Daddy, you know how to play the piano too, don't you?" she said and waited for Brian's reply.

"I know, I know enough, but not as well as a guitar" my husband was modest in answering "why, my flower?"

"I wanted to learn to play the piano, can you teach me, Dad?" she continued, waiting.

"Oh God, Emily, I-" Brian paused to smile "I can teach you what I know, but a good piano teacher can teach a lot more than I do."

"But can you start teaching me?" Emily insisted, of course she wanted her father as a teacher.

"I can, I can," he finally agreed, "but what do you think of a piano teacher for you too?"

"It's going to be very good, Daddy!" Our daughter nodded.

And so Brian set about teaching her some chords, so that she had some notion, and some time later, she began her piano lessons with Miss. Nander. It was clear how Emily was good at it, besides being in her blood, she had a natural talent and, moreover, she loved music with her heart. It was wonderful to see how well she was doing, how she'd gotten out of class and running to the piano, showing me, Brian and her siblings what they had learned. It was then that her first recital arrived and I couldn't be prouder, Brian, then, didn't even contain himself, admiring our little girl with his smile of pride.

Emily and I went to the mall one afternoon, just for the special occasion. I was wanting to buy a new dress for her to wear on the night of the recital. My little girl was a little startled by the idea, getting shy behind me, intimidated by so many people and so many things.

"It's okay, my love," I bent down to look into her eyes. "You don't have to be scared. Remember that we're going to choose an outfit especially for your recital, and it's okay to feel ashamed or a little uncomfortable."

"Really, Mom?" Emily still had doubts "I didn't want to make you sad."

"No, I'm not sad, Emily" hearing that from my little daughter broke my heart " you know that I too feel ashamed sometimes, but here, I'm sure, no one is looking at you, you can rest easy."

"All right," she said quietly, but calmly.

"So let's go," I hugged her and then I stood up, holding her hand firmly, smiling at her, walking right by my side.

Knowing how my little girl was feeling, I made a point of going to the most discreet place I could find. Looking more closely, I soon found a shop like that, and that's where we came in. Emily slowly let go of my hand, looking at me, as if asking what I should do, how I should act.

"You can choose what you want, whatever you think is most beautiful, whatever you like best," I instructed, and she went to the children's section, looking carefully, focused on what she was doing, to find just what she wanted.

The way she acted reminded me so much of her father, which made me smile about it. I left Emily at ease, which made the store clerk understand what I was doing and she did the same.

"This one!" announced my daughter, with an orange dress of a coral tone in the hands "I liked this one."

"And it's really beautiful," I said. "I liked it too."

"Very nice indeed," the attendant agreed. "Do you want me to wrap it up?"

"You don't need to" Emily had the nerve to speak "it's for me."

"Oh yeah," said the saleswoman, "you're already very pretty, young lady, you're going to get even more pretty in that dress, and your hair, then, is perfect, where did those beautiful little curls come from?"

Emily smiled shyly, thanking the compliment, but scrounging after me.

"Oh, she took it from her father," I said, not to leave either of them bland.

I thanked her again for the attention of the saleswoman and so we return home. Emily spent the days before the recital practicing and practicing, perfectionist as her father, wanting to present herself in the best possible way and prepare herself for it. On the day of the recital, she was tidied up earlier than all of us, since she had asked me to help her get ready and that's what I ended up doing.

So we were all together, with Brian driving, me sitting next to him, Jim behind me, Louisa behind her father, and Emily in the middle, holding the sheet music that she was going to play against her chest with all her might, completely nervous and anxious was my little girl.

"Em?" her father called.

"Hmm?" she answered absently.

"Take a deep breath, my love," Brian said, and I saw that our little girl was confused by the request, but did as her father asked anyway.

"It's better?" Brian asked, and she nodded, confirming "remembering to do this before going up on stage, helps you calm down."

"Um, thank you," our little girl nodded.

Then a little later, we arrived at the theater where the students of Miss. Nander would perform. We were all five together, down the hallway, when I heard a buzz behind us. A simple glance with my older children made me sure they imagined the same as I did about what it was about, people who were wondering if it was Brian May in front of them. My husband looked at me, and I understood that he feared and was waiting for it.

"I won't do anything, if they recognize me, I pay attention, if not, I'll just keep walking" was what his way of looking at me transmitted to me.

I just nodded, agreeing it was a good plan. Even so, Jimmy was more cautious than I was.

"Let's pick a place up front, girls?" he suggested to his sisters, "Mommy and Daddy meet us later, right?"

"Yes, yes Jimmy," Brian confirmed, and our son hurried to sit with the girls.

I knew my son wanted to avoid a possible riot if someone recognized Brian. Luckily, this didn't happen and my husband and I took our place, close to our children. We waited a bit, so I went with Emily to the backstage, where other students were also with their mothers and other relatives.

"Hi, guys, I'm glad you're all here!" said Miss. Nander and I felt Emily hold my hand a little bit stronger "we'll start the presentation in 5 minutes."

"You're going to have to go there with Dad, Lou and Jim, aren't you Mom?" my little girl asked, and I saw that she was a little afraid.

"I'll go, but we'll be together soon, it's just like Daddy and the uncles when they perform," I explained, understanding her concern. "It's a time when I have to go to my place because they have to go up on stage and I have to be there in the audience to see them, the same thing with you. Don't be afraid, my little girl, you have rehearsed and tried very hard, and you are very talented, Em. I'll be there just waiting to see you, we'll all be there."

"All right," my words comforted my little girl, who gave me a hug, of gratitude and a short farewell, "I'll see you later, Mom."

"See you later, Em." I smiled at her, making her feel better in the company of her classmates and teacher.

It didn't take long to find the rest of my family, I took my place next to Brian and without further ado, the recital began. We paid attention to each presentation, with all respect and admiration for each of the students, who were still talented. But when our Emily sat down at the piano, looking at us quickly before starting to play "Fur Elise", our hearts were already overflowing with pride. Her face was pure concentration as her fingers slid beneath the keys, if she was very nervous at that moment, I could barely notice, Emily was completely engrossed in the music and, even though it was such a particular moment for her, I felt touched by her connection. It was an affinity for music that went way beyond simply taking after Brian, Emily loved music because her heart connected with the melody.

This very striking and beautiful connection was present on the day of Emily's high school graduation. My little musician was now a young woman closing an important stage of life to start the next. Emily had created notoriety among her classmates because of her musical talents, especially to play piano and sing, oh, and also to play guitar, which she wanted to learn a few years later, with Brian as her teacher. As much as she was still shy and embarrassed by compliments, she agreed to play and sing a song at graduation, it would be her way of thanking her classmates and teachers for everything they lived and provided for each other.

"It's with great joy that we invited Emily May to a special performance," said the director, and from our place we saw Emily, all dressed up in a scholarship and the cape, going to the piano.

"Hi, hello everyone," she said uncertainly, struggling with shyness, "I would like to thank you for the presence of everyone and for this opportunity to dedicate this song to my colleagues, teachers, everyone who is part of our school and our school years, this song is very special to me, I don't know if everyone knows it, but I hope that who knows, sing along with me."

She then played her version of "Friends Will Be Friends," one of her favorites from Queen and mine as well, which made me even more excited as I sang along with her.

My little girl had grown up, prepared to pursue her dreams and goals, without losing her optimism or willpower. On the one hand it was sad to see that she had grown so fast, but on the other hand, I was filled with pride to see the young woman she had become.


End file.
